Tastes Like
by slim31
Summary: When Lucas cheats on Maya she has a bitter taste in her mouth. But when he kisses her after the fight it tastes like staying.


Maya had just gotten out of art club. She was going to meet her boyfriend, Lucas after football practice. He and Zay had decided to try out after freshman year. Of course, after growing about 3 inches Lucas and Zay were perfect for the team. The relationships of now were Riley and Farkle, and Zay and Smackle. As soon as she got to the field she felt something was off. She headed across the field to the bleachers. She sat down and waved to Zay as he headed into the school. She sat doodling for about ten minutes.

The cheerleaders had just come on the field for practice. She saw player who looked like Lucas. She couldn't see if it was him through the helmet but she was pretty darn sure. That was until Lucas, as she presumed, walked up to a cheerleader, turned the girl around and kissed her. At the sight of that she crumbled. Lucas, the one person, the ONE person that she ever loved, that she had ever let in had just broken her heart.

The tears streamed silently down her face as she walked down the field to get home. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, shortstack," she heard Lucas call behind her.

His nickname set her off. He had no right to call her that. Not anymore. She turned around swiftly and smacked him across the face.

"Ow, Maya! Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he said with his hand on his red cheek.

Maya laughed bitterly. "So, let me get this straight. You CHEAT on me with a cheerleader then pretend it never happened. Wow," her voice filled with hurt and venom.

He looked dumbfounded. This only fueled Maya's fire.

"Then you go and stand there looking like you didn't even do anything!"

"I didn't do anything; I just came out of the locker room. I took a shower. I don't even know what I did," he said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Okay," she says, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"I would never cheat on you, Maya. You know I love you more than anything." Lucas pleaded his eyes full of worry.

"Either way we are done. Just go be with your hot, perfect cheerleader girlfriend. And you know what, I guess everyone I love will leave me soon enough. So thanks for doing it sooner rather than later. Goodbye, Lucas," she said before she turned and more tears fell.

Before she could he grabbed her arm and kissed her. It was sweet and passionate. It was salty from the tears. But instead of tasting like bubblegum, lying, and cheap lipstick, it tasted like warmth, protection, and home. She pushed him away.

"Now do you know I'm not lying?" he questioned.

"Fine. But I'm walking home alone." She said voice still laced with anger.

"Please, let me walk you home," Lucas said grabbing her hand.

Maya moved her hand away and sped away from him. He called out her name but she didn't turn back. He followed her and found her sobbing, each breath shaky. He whispered her name and sat down next to her as she crumbled into his arms, each sob racking her body.

After she stopped crying, she sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Why don't you trust me, Maya?" he asked.

Maya stayed silent for a few moments then spoke. "You know, the 10 minutes I thought you didn't love me anymore were the worst of my life," she took a shaky breath before you continue, "they were even worse that Kermit. He was a deadbeat but I had always thought you wouldn't leave me," Maya took a break as silent tears fell down her face.

Lucas wiped them away with his thumb.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. When my mom and I left for New York, my dad left us. I know it seems like I have it great but the 10 minutes I thought I didn't have you were the worst of my life. I know you've been hurt before but I would never hurt you. Ever." Lucas said with all the seriousness in the world.

"I always thought of you as someone who could leave me. You always had so many people who cared about you. I now see that we're the same." Maya said as she smiled weakly. "Now walk me home, Huckleberry."

He smiled too at his nickname. They were together again and her heart reassembled.

The rest of the walk was filled with content silence. Lucas' giant hands enveloping Maya's. A cool spring breeze blew passed them and Lucas swears she has never looked more beautiful.

As they got to her doorstep, their little bump in the road smoothening out. Lucas grabbed Maya hand and kissed her. This kiss was different. Because for the first time he tastes like staying and she tastes like staying, too.

Epilogue

To this day, Lucas promises her that she has never looked more beautiful than that day in 10th grade. Even after getting married 9 years later and having 2 kids. Do you know why? Because that was the day Maya and Lucas' fates were sealed. Because every kiss after that tasted like staying.


End file.
